Diary Of Kim Crawford
by COOKIES D
Summary: My first story soo I am trying... Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own Kickin' it)

Kim Crawford's POV

Hi! My name is Kim Crawford. Um, my mom gave me this diary for my birthday but I really don't want to use you. No offence, if diary's had feeling.

I guess I have to write in this so I'll tell you about myself.

I was born in a small town in Texas named Appleby. I grew up on a barn and I moved to Seaford, Florida when I was 7. I met my best friend Grace. She used to be my next door neighbor until her dad won the lottery and they moved to Millionaire Estates. We still stayed BFFs.

I started gymnatasics when I was 9 and cheerleading when I was 11.

When I was 12 my mom was mugged when she went for a business trip in New York. I decided to learn to defend myself so I could protect my family and I wanted to prove that I was no southern belle. I trained at the Black Dragon Dojo.

But I quit when my best guy friend, Jack, moved to Seaford.

What else am I missing?

Oh yeah! I have a crush on my best friend, Jack Brewer.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello! I already got 4 reviews and 7 followers! Amazing right? Anyways thank you to giving my story a chance! And I do not own Kickin' it sadly!)

Hello! It's me again. So should I just tell you about my day then? Okay well, today I had cheerleading practice and the boys came and watched me weirdly.

And of course Jerry had to make a comment! Grrr, he makes me so mad sometimes!

Okay, calm down Kim it was just a small comment. Okay guess what he said?

He said really stupidly in fact "Oh why are we here? To watch hot girls and Kim in tight skirts?"

And Kim? AND KIM! I'm a girl too! It's not like they were watching Milton in a tight skirt!

Ok I just read what I wrote. So cliché…. But he still makes me mad.

And he claims I'm just aggressive and over-emotional!

I am not! But the worst part was that the rest of the guys except Milton agreed with him! Even Jack.

He doesn't see me is a girl. So the rest of the day I just went home I didn't feel like going to the dojo.

At least Milton stood up for me. Heck, he stands up for everyone!

I have to go, my mom's calling me for dinner. So see ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

(Decided to update again! I don't own Kickin it! Which sucks a lot)

Okay, today was the worst day EVER!

Stupid Donna Tobin ruined my day.

Oh and not just that! Jack had to go out with her and your stupid hot legs!

I heard her stupid voice in the change rooms today " Oh Jack is sooo cute." "Oh! Jack just couldn't keep his hands off of me!" "Oh, he gave me this necklace and it's only the first date!"

He didn't buy you that necklace, Donna! You bought yourself and gossiped about it! And what was the worst… Jack gloating bout his dte with Donna freaking Tobin!

I was having a great day up till Donna Tobin and Jack Brewer's comments about each other how they couldn't keep they're hands off each other!

Why don't you find a room, Donna and Jack? Huh?

And I know what you're thinking and I am NOT jealous of Donna Tobin!

Okay… maybe a little….

FINE I AM! Gosh! Why can't he just know I have a crush on him huh?

DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR HIM!

Okay I just smashed my lamp on the wall. Maybe I should calm down.

It's just I like him so much.

But I can't tell him. It will ruin our friendship.

Sometimes I hate my life.

But at least I have you. I guess having a diary is not as bad as I thought.

It helps me express my emotions.

Great now I sound like a therapist! No offence to them.

But seriously.

Maybe I should just stay quiet. Let Jack be happy.

I got to go. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

(Don't own Kickin' it sadly)

Hey. It's me.

So today was actually remotely good. Me and Grace went to the mall and shopped for a while.

But of course guess who we saw?

Jack and Donna on a date. Jack looked miserable.

And Donna freaking Tobin had to stop over. This how the conversion went over.

"Hi Kim!"

"Um, hi Donna?"

"So Jack asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really?" I said with my hands clenched.

"So I wanted you to back off."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Jack's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend. We're a couple. You two are just friends. Stay away from him. Or else."

"Or Else what?"

She just ignored me and walked away. She is such a derf!

Grrr. Stay away from my best friend huh?

I can't wait till they break up.

So after that Grace told me she liked Eddie.

I'm thinking of setting them up because I know that Eddie has the biggest crush on her.

Alright. I should tell you something else.

Well, Frank you know that guy. Frank threatened to tell the boys my worst secret.

Okay you want to hear it?

I have dyslexia.

Yeah I know you probably think its not a huge secret but there's more. One day Frank offered to tutor me. I accepted.

While we were studying when thing lead to another and we kissed.

I can't let them know that I kiss….. _Frank._

Well after we kissed we started dating for a while but we really didn't have anything in common. So we just broke up.

Frank took my first kiss… my first date.

I have to go dad's home.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey It's me. I have been getting reviews about last chapter.

I would like to send out an apology.

I am sorry for saying that about dyslexia. The reason I did say about it was because of these reasons.

The reason Kim doesn't want to tell her friends that she's dyslexic is because she doesn't want to seem weak. Even though that's not the case,

But within that secrets are more secrets to come. I promise you.

I am so sorry by the way. Thank you for reading this.

LUV Y'ALL


End file.
